Sunstreaker's mistake
by Aquaformer
Summary: Be careful what you do when you get drunk on high grade, it can turn out to be a very awkward situation. I do not own Transformers, the little surprises that are created are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Starstreaker and Sunscream are my creations. A silly little story with implied slash based off a suggestion from :icontlcoopi7:. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Sunstreaker woke up, as he was unable to recharge any longer. He stared down at his swollen belly. That thing is ruining my paint job, the yellow Lamborghini thought. Sunstreaker rubbed his hand over his distended abdomen, realizing that he was carrying a sparkling inside of him. Oh man, why did I ever interface with that bot? Sunstreaker dragged himself out of bed, his belly the size it should be for being 9 months pregnant with a single sparkling. Sunny's twin watched the whole 9 months as his brother grew bigger and bigger. Sideswipe did not know how Sunny got pregnant with a sparkling, but he figured his brother would tell him when he was ready.

Sunstreaker, who had not been around the base in a while, shocked many an Autobot when they noticed his distended abdomen. The other bots knew well enough not to say anything. Sideswipe had told the other Autobots that his brother was expecting but that Sideswipe did not know who the father of the baby was. Sideswipe figured it must not be an Autobot, as that rumor would have circulated long ago. Oh please, thought Sideswipe, please don't tell me he interfaced with one of those disgusting Decepticons.

Meanwhile, having finally decided to come out of his room, Sunstreaker kept wondering about who this sparkling was ruining his figure and his paint job. He could see the white areas that had expanded as the little one grew. He was not very happy that his fabulous paint job was being ruined by a sparkling. if only he had not gotten drunk that one night. He was so plastered and horny that he would have interfaced with anything just to get off, but now he was dealing with the consequences of his actions. He also wished that he knew at the time that a spark merging was the way that transformers get pregnant, but no one had told him – he had to find out the hard way. Only Ratchet knew anything other than the Lamborghini was pregnant. And that was where the yellow car was headed, to the med bay, as today was his due date, and Sunstreaker had already felt the oil leak down his legs.

Once in the med bay, Ratchet took one look at the yellow twin, and thought one thing – oh shit! Ratchet could tell that the yellow twin's oil had broken and the little sparkling was going to come and was going to come now. Ratchet quickly cleared out the med bay, including sending a startled Bumblebee out of the med bay, before he began to help Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker had never felt such pain, but he was more concerned with that fact that hopefully his body would return to its former glory once he rid himself of this unborn sparkling. Ratchet told Sunstreaker to sit on the birthing berth, and Sunstreaker, for once, complied with orders. Ratchet then placed himself in between the Lambo's legs, a place he would never want to be at any other time.

It was while there, that Ratchet noticed that Sunstreaker's armor that covered his sensitive interfacing port and cable had moved aside and Sunstreaker's port was beginning to enlarge itself in preparation for the birth of a sparkling. It was then that Ratchet noticed that the little sparkling's head began to crown, or come through the port. It did not take long before the little sparkling was born and Ratchet was in for a shock, for in his hands he held a sparkling. But not just any sparkling, but a sparkling that looked like a seeker. The little sparkling was blue, red, and yellow, with little wings that stood proudly out. Ratchet was in shock as he had no idea who had gotten the Lamborghini pregnant, but the little mech sparkling gave it all away.

Sunstreaker was stunned, as it now came back to him. He remembered that night. He remembered the seeker who had been willing to give the Lamborghini the attention he wanted, and thought he craved at the time. Now, it all came back. Sunstreaker, now a proud mom, was not going to let his little sparkling go, but he named the little one Starstreaker, a name created from his "mom" and his "dad."

Meanwhile, a certain seeker gives birth to a sparkling as well, and names the mech, a blue and yellow racer, Sunscream. Boy those two must have been drunk, but what can we expect from the two whiniest bots ever?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Starstreaker is my creation. This has slash, partying, and being drunk as well as implied male pregnancy. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

When Sunstreaker held his little sparkling, Starstreaker, he began to think of that night that started this whole mess, including causing the sparkling who for 9 months had messed up his beautiful paint job (I swear, such a vain transformer).

(9 months ago)

The Autobots were just celebrating a victory over the Decepticons, having stopped the evil bots from taking an energy source vital to the earthlings. And since they defeated the Decepticons so soundly, some of the Autobots decided to celebrate. Sunstreaker and his twin, Sideswipe, headed up getting the energon for the celebration. And while many an Autobot came in and out of the hastily prepared party, most of them steered clear of drinking too much high grade energon. Even Sideswipe knew his limits, but apparently, Sunstreaker was going to break his own record.

While Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, and Wheeljack (as well as others) socialized without drinking much to any of the high grade, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, as well as Bluestreak were enjoying the high grade a little too much. It was then that Sunstreaker remembered that dare from Jazz. Jazz had informed Sunny that he would be able to drink him under the table. Sunstreaker, never one to back down from a challenge, accepted the challenge, and so began the drinking contest that found Jazz drunk as a skunk passed out of the floor, and Sunstreaker so drunk he was barely able to stand up. Sideswipe declared Sunny the obvious winner. Jazz, passed out, slept on the floor of the rec room until Prowl came and hauled his sparkmate off to their quarters.

Sideswipe left his twin alone, knowing that Sunstreaker was not to be messed with when he was this smashed, but Sideswipe should have watched his brother more closely, as the yellow twin had drunkenly gone outside the base to enjoy the full moon and the crystal clear night where the stars sparkled like little diamonds in the sky. Sunstreaker travelled a good distance from the base before not being able to walk any more, and so set himself down in a secluded little canyon, just staring up at the night sky.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, a certain high pitched seeker had survived the beating from the Decepticon leader. Starscream, hoping to kill the pain from the beating, drank himself silly on high grade energon. After having drank more than he should, the seeker flew out into the night sky, a perfect night to fly, thought the drunken seeker, too drunk to know that he should not fly. As he took off from the Decepticon base, he flew drunkenly through the sky for a little while, before crashing into the canyon, where the drunken Sunstreaker just happened to be sitting, watching the night sky intently.

Sunstreaker heard the seeker crash, and ran over, like a good Autobot, to see who was hurt. It was then that Sunstreaker, in his drunken state, laid optics on the even drunker Starscream. Sunstreaker could see that the seeker was in pain, and the fact that the seeker was a Decepticon did not even register on Sunny's drunken radar. All Sunstreaker knew, at the time, was that this seeker was the most handsome mech he had ever met.

Starscream had crashed, but was too drunk to notice the pain he would be in when the high grade wore off. Starscream transformed to his bipedal mode, and sat on the ground just before noticing another mech approaching him. Starscream did not know if it was due to the high grade in his system or the tricks the moonlight was playing upon his optics, but as the yellow Lamborghini approached the seeker, the seeker felt his processor shiver, as he just could not get over how handsome this yellow bot was. The fact that this yellow bot was an Autobot did not even register on the drunken seeker's radar. All Screamer knew was that he had to have this gorgeous bot.

Sunstreaker, as he got closer, realized he was very horny, and knew in an instant that this beautiful mech would be the best way to overload. Sunstreaker, noting the seeker's wings wondered if they were as sensitive as the rumors he had heard. And so, once Sunstreaker was close enough to touch the downed seeker, he began to lightly and gently stroke the seeker's wings. The drunken seeker, not knowing any better, let out a purr and a guttural moan as he felt his own temperature rise even further. The moaning, purring, and cooling fans kicking on were a sign to Sunstreaker that he had hit the "interfacing jackpot." The drunken seeker, not to be outdone, began plucking delicate wires in the lambo, earning lustful moans from the drunken racer.

Before long, the bots were tumbling one over the other, each touching sensitive wiring and "hotspots" on their drunken partner, under the clear sky with the full moon shining above. It was now, as both bot's had their cooling fans on and lustful looks in their optics that they removed each other's armor that guarded the most sensitive area on the body of a Transformer, the interfacing port and cable. The seeker was slightly taken aback as he saw that the yellow 'former's cable was much bigger and thicker than his own, but that little fact just made the drunken little seeker want the cable in his port all the more. Sunstreaker was surprised to see that the Decepticon was just like him, having both an interfacing port and cable – maybe they are more like us than I thought, though the drunken Lamborghini.

Seeing that the seeker was trying to play dominant, Sunstreaker immediately took the seeker's cable in his mouth and proceeded to gently suck on it, stopping the seeker in his tracks as the seeker had never felt sensations like that before. The seeker did his best not to overload and he did not want to deny his drunken lover the pleasure of having the overload fluid placed inside his body. Soon, Sunstreaker let the seeker's cable out of his mouth and inserted his own cable into the seeker's port. The seeker, although not a virgin by any means, was surprised as the size of this yellow bot's cable made it feel like the first time again. Starscream was in ecstasy, and nothing could have ruined the moment.

Soon, though, the seeker suggested something he had never suggested before, as he had never been this drunk or this pleasure-shot before, and suggested a spark merging. Not a bond, just a quick merge, to increase the pleasure. Sunstreaker too blitzed and too pleasure shot to know any better, said yes. And so as Sunstreaker continued to go in and out of the seeker's port, their sparks came out and the two had a spark merging, just as Sunstreaker overloaded into Starscream, which caused the seeker to overload as well. The two sparks quickly separated, as the two bots took a short breather.

After 5 earth minutes of recovery, it was now Starscream's turn to be the dominant one as he tackled the drunken Lamborghini. Sunstreaker, still on an interfacing high and full of high-grade did not resist as he let the seeker have his way with him. Starscream, still pleasure shot, took Sunstreaker's large cable in his own mouth, returning the favor that the yellow bot had done to the seeker. Sunstreaker just laid there and moaned as the seeker gave him such pleasure.

Soon though, the seeker let the cable out of his mouth, and matched his cable to line up with the yellow bot's port. Sunny, however, was a virgin. The drunken seeker was elated when he realized this. The seeker, inserted his cable gently into Sunstreaker's port, as the seeker gently lip-locked the yellow bot, Sunstreaker was in heaven.

Sunstreaker stroked the seeker's sensitive wings as he felt the seeker's cable pumping in and out of his port, enhancing the pleasurable feeling. Sunstreaker, thinking that that was the way things were done, asked for a spark merging again, and Starscream was too drunk and too pleasure shot to deny his lover's request. And so the sparks once again came out again as the two felt amplified pleasure with each hotspot that was hit. The two overloaded once again, this time Starscream into Sunstreaker, and the sparks once again flashed. The two, having overloaded a second time, felt as pleasure shot as ever.

Sunstreaker, though still drunk, helped repair the damage done to the seeker's body during the crash. The seeker was grateful, but not wanting to remain outside for the night, the seeker flew off, giving his lover a gentle kiss, as Sunstreaker had fallen asleep after the second overload. Aw, so young, thought the drunken seeker, as he flew off, having thoroughly enjoyed the night, never realizing what the consequences would be. When the seeker woke in the morning he would not remember any of this, but there would eventually something that would remind the seeker of the blissful might.

The next morning, Sunstreaker groaned as he woke up in the canyon, (the armor over his interfacing cable had be replaced thanks to the seeker before he left) he had a hangover and the bright and cheerful morning sun did nothing to help it. Sunstreaker headed back to the base as he realized that he had left the night before. Not remembering exactly what happened but all he wanted to do was crawl into his berth and sleep off the hangover effects, not realizing that in a couple of months, his paint job would have more than just a scratch to ruin it.

(back to the present)

Sunstreaker held the little seeker sparkling in his arms, as he finally remembered that night he shared passion with that beautiful yet deadly seeker. In the Lamborghini's arms, he held the one thing that made that night a reality as opposed to a dream. But Sunstreaker was not about to give the little sparkling up, and so Sunstreaker headed to Optimus's office, with little Starstreaker, in order to announce the newest Autobot arrival. The only one who would be able to decode the name would be his twin, but then Sunstreaker was not really worried about that. The thought crossed his mind, wondering what the seeker was up to, but he pushed it from his mind, as he was an Autobot and his drunken lover for the one night stand was still a lowdown Decepticon, but still, thought the yellow bot, he was one heck of a lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. They are owned by Hasbro. Sunscream is mine. This has slash and male preg. No like – no read. From screamer's point of view.

Starscream just sat there, unwilling to hold the screaming little racecar that he, for some unexplainable reason, had named Sunscream. What a name, he thought; where in the Sam hill did that come from? And it was with those thoughts that Starscream tried to remember that night so long ago.

(9 months ago)

The Decepticons had just suffered a major blow form the Autobots. Those cursed do-gooders had stopped the Decepticons from taking control of a vital energy source that they wanted and needed to try and repower their ship so that they could beat the Autobots back to Cybertron and use the stolen energon to defeat the Autobots and rule Cybertron. Starscream knew that the reason that the plan had failed was due to Megatron's faulty processor, but the leader blamed Starscream, his second in command and the leader of the seekers. Megatron was so angry and upset about the defeat, that he beat his second in command so bad that Starscream was barely able to walk off due to pain.

Starscream, having learned how to take continuous beatings from the unworthy leader of the Decepticons, was in a lot of pain. Instead of going to the medical bay aboard the Decepticon ship, Starscream headed for his own private quarters, where he kept a large stash of high grade energon. Starscream, in order to dull the pain from his multiple injuries, drank himself to the point where he could not tell which end is up. Being this drunk in a way cleared his mind as he no longer thought of Megatron or the pain he was in. All he could think of was flying out into the crystal clear sky which was highlighted by a full moon. The twinkling stars called to the seeker, and the seeker, absolutely smashed, drunkenly decided to go out for a midnight flight.

It was a good thing that there was no air traffic in the area as the seeker zigged and zagged completely out of control, but completely oblivious to the fact that he indeed was out of control. As the seeker flew closer to the ground, he reached a hidden canyon that if he were sober, he would have seen clearly. Unable to accurately adjust himself and correct his heading, the seeker, drunker than he had ever been before, crashed in the canyon, unaware that it was already occupied by a member of the opposition.

A yellow bot, staring drunkenly up at the clear, beautiful night sky watched as the seeker crashed to the ground. He ran over to check on the seeker. Starscream did not recognize the bot right away, as he was too drunk to even know where he was. After the seeker had changed to his bipedal form, he looked up and noticed the yellow Lamborghini hovering over him, but obviously as blitzed as the seeker was. The Autobot, though Starscream did not remember that at the time, introduced himself as Sunstreaker, and the seeker could tell the young bot was not only drunk, but also horny.

Starscream was shocked as he felt the yellow 'former graze his hands ever so gently against the seekers extremely sensitive wings. Starscream was not sure how the racer knew that those were the seeker's most sensitive areas outside of the interfacing port and cable, was the seeker was not going to question his luck. The seeker began to purr and moan as he felt the smooth hands caress his wings. Before the drunken seeker knew it, his cooling fans were kicking in as he mewed and moaned in absolute bliss. This bot is better than any other bot I have ever interfaced with, but then I have never interfaced with an Autobot before, Starscream thought, not realizing the significance of what he just thought, as it was drowned out by all the lustful feelings surging through his system.

Starscream, feeling bad about receiving all the pleasure, began to pluck and tweak wires on the racer that was introducing the seeker to such pleasure. Starscream knew he hit a hotspot when he heard the other bot drunkenly groan in absolute bliss. The two tumbled around and explored each other's bodies like they were sparkmates. It was during this time that the armor covering their sensitive interfacing areas was removed. Wow, thought Starscream, he is huge. Starscream could only stare as he had never seen a cable this big or this thick. Boy, I can't wait to get that in me, thought the drunken seeker. The seeker, a little too eager, tried to dominate his slightly larger lover, but was caught off guard when the Lamborghini took the seeker's sleek cable in his mouth. Screamer was in heaven, he had never felt such pleasure, mostly because he had never considered foreplay essential, maybe, just maybe, thought the seeker, there is more to this foreplay than I realize.

Soon, he was saddened as the yellow bot released his cable, only to increase the level of pleasure the seeker was feeling as the larger Autobot lined up his larger and thicker cable up with Starscream's port. Although Starscream was by no means a virgin, this bot's huge cable gave the seeker a sensation like he was having his first interfacing encounter all over again. The seeker was so pleasure shot that he asked the racer to do something he had never asked any bot before, he asked the yellow bot to spark merge with him, not remembering that this was the only way Transformers could get pregnant. Starscream enjoyed using his tongue to explore the lambo's mouth while the Lamborghini slowly pistoned in and out of the seeker's port. As their two sparks merged, the heightened awareness of pleasure sent the two into overload. Starscream was in ecstasy. And as Sunstreaker overloaded into the seeker, the seeker overloaded as well, his white go hitting the yellow bot in the chest. Sunstreaker, with a quick wink in his eye, wiped the seeker's fluid off his chest and stuck his finger in his mouth. The sight turned the seeker on even more.

After taking a breather for about 5 to 10 earth minutes, Starscream realized that he had received all the pleasure and now it was time to replay the bot who had given him such pleasure. Starscream did not care that the bot he was interfacing was as drunk as he was, but that seemed to make things all the better.

After Starscream noticed that the yellow mech had sat with his back up against a rock, the seeker could see the yellow bot's well-sized endowment and went right for it. Sunstreaker was caught slightly off guard when the seeker began to suck on his cable. Starscream could tell be the moans that the yellow bot let out exactly how he was doing. Starscream, realizing that the bot was primed for interfacing was suddenly surprised when he went to place his cable into Sunny's port. Starscream could tell that Sunny was a virgin. The seeker could not believe his good fortune. He not only got to interface with such a sexy bot, but the mech he had his optics on was a virgin to boot! Starscream slowly and gently entered Sunny's port, as the seeker remembered what it was like to do it for the first time. Starscream set a slow pace that Sunny was easily able to follow.

Starscream now had his favorite roll back now, being the dominant one, though with this bot, he did not mind being the submissive bot either. Starscream allowed Sunstreaker's tongue to explore the vast cavern of the seeker's mouth. Starscream was astonished when the racer, apparently not knowing any better, asked to spark merge again. Starscream, too drunk and too pleasure shot, was unable to deny his lover this request, and so once again the spark chambers opened and the sparks merged. Starscream was only sober enough to prevent the sparks from bonding, though that did not say much for the seeker's drunken condition. As the two were able to feel each hotspot that they hit, their pleasure increased and both bots soon overloaded again.

After overloading the second time, and before the yellow bot fell asleep, the Autobot helped repair his lover, so that the seeker would be able to fly back to his base, knowing that he needed to recharge in his berth, or he would have a hell of a hangover. Sunstreaker fell into recharge before the seeker left, and the seeker, for reasons unknown, reattached the lambo's armor before giving the young racer a kiss and then headed off, still flying crookedly all the way back to the base.

After having arrived at such a late hour, Starscream was surprised to find the base remarkably quiet. Unconcerned, Starscream headed straight for his own quarters, hoping to avoid detection from Megatron, as that would result in more trouble. Starscream found his way to his quarters without waking anyone or running into any teammates. Starscream instantly fell into a sound recharge once he reached his berth. There was not really anyway that the seeker was going to remember what happened in the morning, but for now he was content to dream about the exciting encounter he had just had. And with that, the mech fell asleep.

(back to present)

And now the seeker had an unwanted sparkling reminding him that that night was not a dream, but real life situation that had happened. Starscream, knowing that Megatron wanted nothing to do with sparklings, did the only thing that he could think of, he regretfully sent the little nuisance to the Autobots to deal with. Starscream would never harm the little one, but he just could not keep him. Starscream, though sad, knew that it was best that the little sparkling go to the Autobot side and so Starscream wrote quickly on a datapad, stuck in the basket and sent little Sunscream on his way, sad only in the fact that he would never get to raise his son. Oh well, he thought, he is not my problem now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunscream and Starstreaker are my creations. This has implied slash and implied m preg. No like – no read. Sunstreaker and Starscream meet up yet again. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sunstreaker took one look at little Starstreaker. Even though the Lamborghini was upset that this little sparkling had ruined his paint job, the yellow bot could not help but love the little one. The blue, red, and yellow sparkling had wrapped Sunstreaker around its little finger, and the little one was only a few hours old. Sunstreaker was very protective of his little one, and let very few bots near the little sparkling, including his own twin, Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker feared that the other Autobots would take one look at the little sparkling and send it away, not realizing that the others would never do that as the little one was now an Autobot sparkling. Sunstreaker trusted very few with little Starstreaker, and the list was limited to Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Red Alert (G1) for now. Sunstreaker, though a screw off himself, knew these three bots could be trusted to watch the little seeker sparkling.

Optimus was watching Starstreaker this day, and had headed outside for a quick survey of the area, taking the little one on its first visit outside the Ark. To Optimus Prime's amazement, he found a little "basket" outside that was holding another little sparkling, that Optimus could tell was the same age as Starstreaker. With Starstreaker in a recharge, Optimus leaned down to pick up the little one in the basket. Optimus found a note attached to the little one and this is what it said:

"Sunstreaker, I can't keep this little one here any longer, as his life is in danger. Take care of Sunscream. It breaks my spark to send him to you, but I have no choice. Maybe someday I will be able to come and raise this little one, but as the father, you need to keep him safe from Megatron. "

It was signed from Starscream. Optimus finally put 2 and 2 together and realized that somehow and some way Sunstreaker and Starscream had spark merged and formed the twins even though they were carried by two different bots. Sunscream woke as Optimus gently lifted the little one out of the basket, but the thing that surprised Optimus was that the little one did not scream. And as Sunscream woke, Starstreaker did as well. Although neither had seen the other before, the two little sparklings seemed to recognize some hidden bond that even Optimus did not know about. Now, Optimus headed in with two little sparklings in his arms, never realizing that he was being watched from a distance.

Starscream watched from far out of range as the large Autobot leader came out of the ark and found the little sparkling. At last, thought Starscream, my little one is safe. It still hurt Starscream that he had to give the little one up, especially to the Autobots, but things would soon force the seeker to make a decision, a decision that would have long lasting consequences. But for now, Starscream flew off, knowing his little one was safe.

Optimus Prime, having arrived at his office, set the little sparklings down on his desk, and looked at the two sparklings closely. Sunscream's blue and yellow racer mode stood out as did Starstreaker's red, blue, and yellow seeker mode. It was now that Optimus really figured things out – Sunny and screamer must have spark merged twice, each one managing to impregnate the other. Then Optimus thought back to that one night about 9 months ago when Sunny got blitzed after accepting a dare from Jazz. Somehow, Optimus figured the two got together and must have forgotten that they were enemies.

Then little soft whimpers stirred Optimus Prime from his walk down memory lane. Sunscream and Starstreaker were looking up at him, trying to get his attention. Once the little sparklings realized they had it, they clicked and chirped, and Optimus, having raised Bumblebee, knew what the little ones needed, they were hungry. Optimus took the little ones with him to the med bay to get the energon formula that was approved for sparklings; however, as they got closer, Optimus could feel Sunscream try to bury himself into the leader even further than he already had. Once obtaining the energon and leaving the med bay, little Sunscream began to calm down. Apparently, little Sunscream hated the med bay.

No sooner had Optimus returned to his office and trying to feed the two little sparklings; Sunstreaker had shown up to pick up his own little sparkling, unprepared for the shock that awaited him. When Sunstreaker entered Optimus Prime's office, the yellow lambo thought he was seeing double. The sight shocked poor Sunstreaker, as Optimus Prime had a knowing look on his face. Oh slag, thought Sunny, he knows, but who is the other little sparkling.

Optimus, taking the silence as a cue to speak, said, "Sunstreaker, let me introduce you to your other son, Sunscream, it seems that he is little Starstreaker's twin, thought born to another mother, but still of the same creators."

Only sitting down had saved the yellow Lamborghini from passing out and hitting the floor. Optimus showed Sunstreaker the note that Starscream had left. Sunstreaker read it, and instantly realized that Starscream had made a great sacrifice to save the little sparkling's life. And so, after helping Optimus feed the little ones, Sunstreaker took both back to his quarters, as he felt he needed to watch over both.

Meanwhile, after having arrived back at the Decepticon base, Starscream thought he was in the clear, but how wrong he was. As soon as Starscream arrived he felt a fist connect with his jaw. Completely caught off guard, the seeker began to take a severe beating. It was only after the assailant turned Starscream to face him that Starscream realized who was beating him – it was Megatron yet again. Apparently, Starscream had "failed" at something yet again. Still in pain from losing his sparkling and being out powered, the seeker just sat there and took the beating. Megatron took the silence as acceptance, and continued beating the living tar out of the poor seeker.

Once Megatron had released all his rage on the seeker, he left Starscream lying there, pulled wires, dented metal, leaking energon, and generally looking like a pile of scrap. Starscream, still having a shred of pried pulled what was left of himself together and headed off to his room. There was no way he was going to see the Decepticon medic, not this time. Starscream soon found himself in front of the full size mirror in his room – his beautiful body was scrapped. Between giving birth to an unexpected sparkling and just having taken one of the most severe beatings he had ever had from Megatron, the seeker could not help but stare as he looked like scrap metal.

It was at this point that Starscream remembered something, something from that drunken night so long ago. While in their drunken state, Sunstreaker had noticed all the scars on the seeker's body. Sunny had asked the seeker why he let the leader beat him up, and Starscream could not give a good answer. The seeker, for some strange reason, felt warm and love coming from the concerned Autobot. Sunny had asked the drunken seeker to join the Autobots, as they never beat on their own, and Optimus provided safety and security for all his troops. Although Starscream was tempted at the time, he told the Autobot that he had pledged, along with his brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker, to fight with the 'cons. While the yellow bot had been saddened by this, he understood. Now, flash forward 9 months, a sparkling, and a severe beating later, Starscream began to think that maybe the Autobot was right.

Starscream, in his own quarters, thought back to how gently Optimus picked up little Sunscream, and how gently the big bot handled the other little sparkling his was carrying. Starscream, although he knew Prime's wartime prowess had seen another side of the Autobot leader, one which never beat others, one which never placed all the blame on others. Starscream, tired of being beaten, weighed his options carefully. Either he could stay here, kick his tail kicked by both the Autobots and his own teammates or he could join the Autobots, not be beaten and have the option to raise his own sparkling. The pain in the seeker's spark made the decision for him, and so the broken down seeker headed out, avoiding detection by any other 'cons.

As the broken down seeker headed toward the Ark, he realized that the Autobots may fire upon him, and so he had to quickly show that he was no threat. The best way to do that, the seeker figured, was to crash, as he realized he was not able to fly much further, due to the beating given to him by Megatron.

Starscream, having been leaking energon, passed out and crashed near the Autobot base, and offlined. He was in such agony and disrepair that he was obviously no threat now. The only thing that kept his spark going was the chance to see his little one again.

The Autobots, having heard the crash, ran out to investigate what had happened, and were shocked at what they found. Ratchet, the medic, went up to the downed seeker to check out the damage, knowing that with this extent of damage and energon leaking, the seeker was in no shape to be a threat. Ratchet quickly scanned the bot. Optimus, fearing that more Decepticons were on the way, ordered Ratchet to quickly load up the seeker and take him to the med bay. Ratchet looked at Optimus, surprised, but did as the leader asked, sensing that Optimus knew something that the medic did not.

Once inside the med bay, Ratchet went to work to repair the damage to the seeker. Everyone, but Optimus, was kept out of the med bay during that time. And since Sunstreaker was busy with the two sparklings, neither twin ended up in the med bay, for once. Ratchet, repairing the seeker's energon lines first, asked Prime why they should save the seeker. But before Optimus could answer, two little sparklings, having lost their creator, burst through the med bay door. They instantly locked onto Prime, who in turn picked them up. Ratchet was shocked, as he was not aware there were two sparklings. Optimus, taking the moment introduced the two little ones.

"Ratchet, I would like to introduce you to two brand new Autobots, Starstreaker you know, and this one (pointing to the blue and yellow racer) is his brother Sunscream." The two little sparklings giggled with glee.

It was when Optimus introduced the two, that ratchet realized something. The names were the mixes of the creators. If Sunstreaker was one creator then – oh no thought the medic – Starscream is the other. Ratchet looked down at the bot he was repairing; now realizing why Prime had wanted to save the seeker. The Starscream and Sunstreaker had two little twin sparklings to raise, though ratchet knew that Sunstreaker only bore one, which means Starscream must have bore the other one on the same day. Ratchet now did his best to repair the damaged seeker, as he realized two little sparklings needed both their creators.

Still skeptical of Starscream, he was left in the med bay to repair, but was watched constantly, as the Autobots took the seeker as a threat, all except Sunstreaker. The yellow bot, understanding that both creators would be needed to raise their sparklings, did something no one expected. During the time it was his turn to watch the seeker, Sunny, even though Screamer was still not fully online yet, joined their sparks in a sparkmate bond. During the process, Sunny was able to see all the beatings and misjudgments that Screamer had faced. Sunny sent loving pulses to the seeker, hoping to heal him. And since the seeker was out of it, Sunstreaker had no idea what the seeker saw in him.

Starscream, while still out of it, felt the same warmth he had that night so long ago. He could not understand it, but something just felt right. He could sense that his lover and mate was near. How could that happen – he wondered, until he felt the pulsing in his spark. He knew then that he had bonded to someone, someone very special. He kept feeling worry and guilt as well as never being able to measure up. Starscream, unaware that he was doing it, began sending loving pulses out to his hurting sparkmate. And then the hurting suddenly stopped, but not so the worry. Starscream, still unaware of the whole situation, sent pulses out that their sparklings would be fine, and that they would raise them together. He received happy and loving pulses in return. And Starscream also found that his painful memories were being pushed to the back of his processor by the loving pulses he was being sent.

Soon, Sunstreaker was shocked, as his bonded woke up, in a daze. Starscream was in pain, but Sunstreaker did his best to relieve the pain. Sunstreaker, knowing Prime would want to know that the seeker was awake, called Prime. After letting the leader know, Sunstreaker continued to remain at his sparkmate's side. Starscream felt the warmth once again and once he finally onlined his optics, he saw the yellow mech that he had fallen in love with so long ago, sitting right next to him. Prime was on his way in, but Starscream was not worried as he realized that now that he and his sparkmate were together they could raise their sparkling, correction, sparklings together. Starscream, not realizing that Sunny had also given birth to a little sparkling, now realized that he not only had one little sparkling but two.

When Prime came in, he brought the two little sparklings with him. Sunscream and Starstreaker were happy to see both their parents. Little Sunscream cried more as he had missed his "mommy." Prime, let the family enjoy the reunion. He could always talk to the seeker later. And that he would. Before Optimus could leave, the little sparklings wanted to give the big bot a hug, and Optimus allowed the two little ones to hug him, receiving thankful chirps and clicks in return. Then the little ones headed back to their creators. Starscream may have been a Decepticon at one time, thought Optimus, but there is more Autobot in him than we realized. I will let him enjoy this time, thought prime, and then I will ask him what is going on – I don't want this to be a trap.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Starstreaker and Sunscream are my little creations. This has slash, but nothing blatant as well as m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Now that they were bonded sparkmates, Starscream and Sunstreaker set out to raise their little sparklings. Starstreaker, the red, blue, and yellow seeker, was much more outgoing and was always getting into things that he could not get himself out of. There were many times where all the Autobots had to look all over the base to find the elusive little seeker. Each time, the bot who found him was Optimus Prime, as for some reason, the little seeker was drawn to Optimus Prime's spark. Even Optimus himself could not figure it out, but the important part was that no matter how many times the little seeker wandered off, he was always safely returned.

Little Sunscream was the opposite of his brother, Starstreaker. Sunscream was blue and yellow racer. And while this little one was not loud like his brother, this one still would wander off and hide. Often times the two twins would be found together, after having run off on Starscream and Sunstreaker. Optimus Prime had to laugh as he remembered that often times, little bumblebee ran off, only to be found by Optimus. I must just attract the little sparklings, Optimus thought, as he always seemed to manage to find the little wanders. Starscream and Sunstreaker were beginning to understand that taking care of sparklings was difficult and both were grateful that the rest of the Autobots were willing to help the pair out.

This morning, as Sunny and Screamer laid in their berth, Sunny was going to take the little ones to the med bay. Screamer explained to Sunny to be careful as little Sunscream was scared of the med bay. Sunny was not sure why, but Screamer told of Sunscream's birth, and Sunny did not question any further. Sunny, before he was able to go get the sparklings, ran to the bathroom, so he could throw up. Starscream, worried, asked Sunny how long this had been happening, but Sunny was unable to answer the bot, as the yellow bot passed out right in front of his sparkmate. Starscream, extremely worried, commed Optimus Prime, the only Autobot right now besides his sparkmate that would listen to the seeker.

Once Optimus heard the message, he immediately commed Ratchet to meet him at Sunny and Screamer's quarters. Ratchet quickly met up with Optimus at the new sparkmates quarters. Starscream quickly let them in and took them to see Sunny, who had passed out on the bathroom floor, covered in his own vomit. Ratchet, thinking it might be a hangover, asked the seeker of Sunny had recently drank any high grade and was surprised when the seeker told the medic that for the past month Sunny had not been able to stand the smell or taste of high grade. This set Ratchet on alert, as he knew the only other time that Sunny had avoided high grade was when the bot was pregnant with Starstreaker.

Starscream could only watch, as Optimus watched the little sparklings, while Ratchet scanned Sunny. Ratchet sat there, shocked, as his processor tried to figure out what was wrong with this prankster. Ratchet could tell this was not a prank, as Starscream was pacing and Ratchet, having had Sunny try to pull the prank on him before, knew this was more than that. Ratchet asked Starscream to help bring Sunny to the med bay, along with the little sparklings, as they were scheduled to go today anyway. Optimus carried the ornery little twins while Starscream helped lug his Sparkmate to the med bay.

Once in the med bay, Starscream was pacing furiously. Optimus still held the little sparklings, which managed to keep the two little ones quiet. Both had been checked over and were found to be healthy. The problem was that Sunny still had not woken up. However, since they were now in the med bay, Ratchet had all his tools, and checked Sunny out with one of the special scanners that Starscream did not recognize. Ratchet scanned the yellow Lamborghini that now lay on his med berth and found something very interesting. The yellow lambo, surprisingly, was pregnant with triplets, something that had drained the energon right out of the bot. It was then that Ratchet remembered something. Sunny was a twin and Starscream was a triplet. Oh shit, thought the medic, this is going to bring more trouble upon us. I just hope the Decepticons don't hurt or kill Sunstreaker or Starscream.

When Ratchet finally set up an energon drip, Starscream could feel the energon flowing through his sparkmate, and could feel Sunny coming back online. Once Sunny was awake, Ratchet informed the pair that they were expecting yet again. Starscream's jaw dropped and Sunny passed out yet again, and Starscream had to laugh as the last thing he got from his sparkmate was "there goes my paint job again."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Starstreaker and Sunscream are my creations. This has implied slash. Cleaning time? No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. This is strictly a fan fic. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

A few months down the line

Sunstreaker was 3 months along and really starting to show that he was pregnant with triplets. And though Sunstreaker loved having sparklings, he had to wonder why it was him that had to have his paint job ruined. All Starscream could do was laugh, as they had found out that not only would they have triplets, but they were little seekerlings. Sunstreaker was thankful as they would not ruin his paint job as much as if he had triplets of other forms. But soon, a stomach bulge would be the least of Sunstreaker's paint job worries.

Little Starstreaker was yelling loudly and playing around while quiet Sunscream was playing nicely with a toy, though unknown to his creators, the little one's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he chewed on the little toy he held in his hand. Sunscream, for as quiet as he was, could be quite the little devil, as he was ornery as all hell especially when he was upset and wanting to express his displeasure with a situation. Feeling overlooked, the little one bit off part of the toy he was playing with, not realizing how crappy he would feel in just a short time.

Sunny, still looking at himself in the mirror, still could not believe he was once again carrying sparklings inside him. He wished it had been his mate, Starscream, but no such luck. Starscream was out on patrol, watching for Decepticon attacks, hence, Sunstreaker was left alone with the little ones. Suddenly, Sunny heard a sound that he did not like and brought him out of his moping about his ruined paint job. Sunny walked out to find little Starstreaker yelling for mommy or daddy to help little Sunscream. Sunny listened and did not like the sound he heard from the little one. Trying to calm the bawling sparkling down, Sunny picked up Sunscream, not expecting what was soon to come.

As Sunstreaker lifted up the little sparkling, something did not feel right. Then, before Sunny could even react, the little one threw up all over Sunny. Sunscream purged his systems of the foreign object he had ingested and now he felt better. Not one for being held too long when he was feeling well, Sunscream demanded to be set down, which Sunny gladly did, still dazed from having his own little sparkling puke on him. The warm liquid oozed down Sunny's chassis. Sunstreaker had to work hard to prevent himself from purging at the sight and smell of the vomit. And figuring that the twins would be safe since they were within hearing distance, Sunny went to the shower, trying desperately to get the vomit off his chassis. Boy, that little guy certainly has good aim, thought Sunstreaker, not yet realizing that both sparklings had followed him into the shower area. And so while Sunstreaker waited for the cleaning agent to warm, he felt another warm liquid running quickly down his leg, and noticed that Starstreaker, not one to be left out, was "releasing himself" onto the older bot. Sunny looked up, thinking why me, before entering the shower with the little ones in his arms. Well, if I can't have shiny armor, at least they can.

And while Sunny was in the shower with the little ones, Starscream finally came in, after having finished his shift. The room smelled a mix of exhaust fumes, vomit, and lubricant. It almost made Starscream purge his own tanks, but then he remembered the "air freshener" that Sunny kept for just such times. Not hearing the shower shut off, Starscream began spraying the air freshener. Sunny, not realizing that his sparkmate was now home walked out of the washroom only to feel the air freshener hit his chassis, turning it a lovely shade of purple where he had been sprayed. Starscream, after stopping spraying and seeing the little ones, soon saw Sunny stand there, releasing a huge sigh.

"I just washed for the 3rd time, must you ruin my paint job again?" asked Sunny, tired of receiving the brunt of the accidents.

"What do you mean?" asked Starscream, innocently as he had no clue what had happened to his poor sparkmate. But before Sunstreaker could answer, it was time for him to head to duty, which he did after quickly washing himself again before leaving.

And just as Sunny was leaving, Sunscream puked once again, but this time on Starscream. Starscream was appalled, but Sunny just laughed and it was then that Starscream realized what sunny meant, as now Starscream was going to have to put up with the little ones, as well as wash the fresh vomit off from his front side…oh sparklings can be so….disgusting at times, thought Screamer, and soon we are going to have three more. Help us, primus, thought Starscream as he went into the washroom to clean off. This was going to be a long night for the poor seeker, as this was only the first of many dignities of that night, but since Starscream does not want to share them, we won't go into them here.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunscream and Starstreaker are my creations. Building up to the birth of the seekerlings. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Four months later

Sunny (G1) was now bedridden as he was 7 months along with triplet seekerlings. His beautiful paint job had a blemish, and that blemish was where his distended abdomen stuck out, showing just how pregnant the bot was. Starscream (Armada) was a good sparkmate, doing his best to help Sunny out, but Sunny was a difficult and moody bot right now. In fact, Sunny was moodier than usual, but Starscream took it all in stride, knowing that most of it was due to the fact that the yellow Lamborghini was pregnant. Starscream secretly laughed every time he watched Sunny moan over the "damage to his paint job" knowing that even though Sunstreaker did not like to be pregnant, he was looking forward to meeting the new little seekerlings that were just biding their time.

Sunny, used to being independent and able to do things on his own, hated being dependent upon his sparkmate for even the most basic of things such as turning over in the berth. Starscream was amazed at the size of his sparkmate's abdomen. Starscream could hardly wait for the little seekerlings to come, but he judged by the fact that Sunny swore a lot now, that the bot was going to swear even more when it was time to give birth to the little ones. Starscream could say one thing, he was glad it was Sunstreaker who was giving birth and not him, but Starscream had a hard time withstanding the twin sparklings Sunscream and Starstreaker making a mess of everything. Why me, thought Starscream, why did I get the sparklings who don't care about how they look?

Sunny was recharging on his left side while Starscream was watching the little sparklings. Both Sunscream and Starstreaker were hoping the seekerlings would be mechs while Sunny and Screamer were hoping that they would be healthy (and well behaved femmes). But while Sunny was recharging, he got the strangest signal, and then realized what it meant, he was going to have three little mech seekerlings. Oh great, he thought in his sleep, just what we need more screamers around here.

Starscream was watching the twins, surprised at just how precious they were, even if they were holy terrors. Sunscream was constantly chewing on things and being sneaky while his twin Starstreaker ran around shouting and screaming as well as trying to pull pranks on others. Starscream always kept a sharp optic on the little ones as the Decepticons were still around and sparklings were easy targets, especially these two as they were Starscream's sparklings. There had been skirmishes recently, but Sunstreaker and Starscream were left at the Autobot base as neither was in a position where they could afford to possibly end up offlined. All Starscream and Sunstreaker could do was wait until the day the little seekerlings would decide to come.

(2 months later)

Sunny groaned loudly as his distended abdomen weighed him down as well as ruined the paint job he had. Starscream was absolutely flabbergasted at just how large his sparkling had become. Sunscream and Starstreaker were curious as they had never seen mommy so big. Yes even though Starscream gave birth to Sunscream, both twins now called Sunny mommy. Starscream had to stop himself from laughing every time Sunny whined about how this whole pregnancy ruined his precious paint job. There were only two ways to stop the bot from whining – 1) Starscream polish Sunny's chassis or 2) Starscream interface with the extremely pregnant bot. Both presented risks, as number one usually led to number two, but they had to make sure the other little sparklings were nowhere around.

On one particular night, Sunstreaker fell into recharge early, something he did occasionally, as being pregnant, his body required more rest to form the little seekerlings that were growing inside him. On this night though, things were going to take a radical shift from the norm.

Starscream, having finally gotten the ornery two twins to bed walked into his and his sparkmate's room. Starscream got a "loving" look in his optics as he stared lovingly at his recharging sparkmate. Sunny's gentle "sighs" just made Starscream laugh. Well, at least he doesn't snore, thought Starscream as he remembered what it was like when he had to recharge with his brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker, both of whom snored like freight trains. Starscream, glad to no longer hearing snoring but hear soft sighs and purrs, thought that this night was perfect. And so Starscream, unaware of what was to come carefully crawled into the large birth and snuggled up next to Sunny, snaking an arm right over the yellow bot's distended abdomen. Though asleep, Sunny sent out love through his spark bond to his sparkmate and Starscream returned the love. Nothing, thought Starscream, nothing could ruin this night.

A few hours later, Starscream woke up. Unsure as to why he had woken up, Starscream began to gaze around the room. Something did not quite feel right. As Starscream's optics slowly adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, Starscream saw something that made his spark run a little cold – there was oil running down his arm and onto his leg. At first Starscream quietly flipped out, as he thought he was leaking oil from an unseen wound, but as the seeker onlined more of his systems, he realized that there was oil all over his arm and legs, all over the berth, and all over the lower portion of his sparkmate, and that is when it hit the seeker squarely between the optics….the little seekerlings were coming and they were coming NOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sunscream and Starstreaker are my creations. This is the birth of the screaming seekerlings. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream (Armada) was shaking Sunny (G1) vigorously to wake the sleeping bot, and almost got his lights punched out for his efforts. It was then that Starscream did something that he knew would wake his "bolts for brains" sparkmate from his slumber. And soon, Sunny was swearing every English and Cybertronian cuss ward at his mate until Sunny looked down and saw the oil covering his lower limbs. Unable to handle the damage to his paint job, Sunny fainted right there on the spot. Since Starscream was slightly smaller than his mate, Starscream commed Optimus Prime for help, as many Autobots still did not trust the seeker, as well as Sideswipe (G1) and Ratchet.

Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, and Ratchet all came running, as Starscream was never one to call unless it was an emergency. When they arrived, the three found Starscream struggling to lift his pregnant mate off the oil covered berth. It was then that they realized that Sunny was just about to give birth to the three little seekerlings. Hotshot and Red Alert were called in to watch the little twins, and both knew it would take both of them.

Meanwhile, as the four bots loaded up Sunny, Sunny still would not wake up. And so, on a cart, Optimus Prime, Sides, Ratchet, and Starscream, placed the passed out Sunstreaker, mumbling something about his ruined paint job while he was in la-la land. The others said nothing as they rushed the passed out Lamborghini to the med bay. The bots hurried as ratchet noticed, to his horror that the first seekerling was coming out and was stuck in the birthing port. Ratchet could see that the little seekerling was in distress, and so before they moved the cart any farther down the hall, Ratchet quickly delivered the loud and screaming seekerling mech, which was Red and yellow. Starscream named the little one Afterburner. And while ratchet carried the little seekerling, still screaming its head off, the other three bots brought Sunstreaker in to the med bay.

Sunny was just starting to recover from passing out, not realizing that he had already popped out one little seekerling and was on round two. The only way that the others realized that Sunny was awake was when all of them heard a slew of colorful language come from the direction of the med berth. It was sunny, swearing out in pain, even at points making up his own curse words. Optimus and Ratchet held back a laugh as they realized how important yet how funny this situation was, as Starscream was fussing over his mate, while Sunny was swearing, and Sides was kicked out after annoying ratchet too much.

Soon though, seekerling number two was sparked. This ornery looking little seekerling was a mech and was solid royal blue in color, except for his orange optics. And while he was not as loud as his older triplet, he made his presence known by getting everyone around him dirty with sparking fluids. Starscream, seeing the prankster in this little guy, named him Sidestreaker, a combination of the two twins who were always such pranksters. This little one would be trouble but no one yet realized that.

Ratchet, seeing the Sunny was unable to push out the third seekerling, decided to perform a c-section. Upon the realization of what was going on, Sunny passed out yet again while Ratchet smirked, he was going to get lots of pleasure out of this. And as Ratchet removed the armor plating, he peaked in and saw a tiny seekerling, purple in color and not cycling air as it should be. The energon cord was around its little neck. Ratchet stopped smirking as he realized he had a little life that he had to save, besides he could always rub in ruining Sunny's paint job later, right now the barely online sparkling took priority.

Ratchet delicately removed the tiny seekerling, and immediately cut the energon cord from the little one's neck, and the cord dropped quickly to the floor, landing with a loud thud. The seekerling was still struggling and was still purple and Ratchet could feel the little one slip away in his hands. He had to do something. And before anyone knew it, ratchet was performing a very dangerous procedure, a spark rubbing, something used as a last resort to keep a sparkling or a bot online. Most of the time it failed, but on rare occasions, it worked and those who had the procedure survived.

The room was dead silent as ratchet did his best to spark rub the little seekerlings spark, hoping and praying that he was not too late to save the little one. Starscream was pacing as he looked at his son not moving and barely circulating air. Optimus watched, concerned that the little one might not make it. The only one unconcerned was Sunny as he was passed out, unaware of what was going on. Starscream hoped and prayed that Ratchet could bring the little one back from the brink.

And so for what felt like hours, but in reality was a few minutes, ratchet worked as hard as he could, "sweating" trying to gently persuade the little spark to remain online and after a quick little hitch, the sparkling stopped moving briefly. The room fell flat, as dread filled the air, but Ratchet was not one to give up. And soon, though not soon enough for some, the little seekerling let out an enormous scream and shrieked in laughter. The mood relaxed, as the tension now faded. The formerly purple colored seekerling was now revealing his true colors, all gold with silver optics and traces of silver linings. Starscream saw the little one, and just instantly felt a connection with this littlest triplet of the three and named the little one Sunburn. Sunburn continued to laugh loudly while the others examined him, surprised to see the little seekerling once again online.

A couple hours after the birth and after all but Ratchet and Starscream had left the med bay, Sunny woke up in pain and disgust. He was in pain from giving birth and the disgust was from the ruined paint job, but before the bot could mope, his overly excited mate pulled him over to see their lovely little seekerlings Afterburner, Sidestreaker, and Sunburn. Upon seeing the little ones, Sunny passed out again as he remembered how messy little Starstreaker had been on his own. Starscream just smiled. Sunny, sunny, he thought, you just ruined your own paint job worse than ratchet even did to you. And So Starscream picked up his mate, told ratchet he would be back for the triplets, and took Sunny home.

Upon returning to the med bay, Starscream picked up all three of the little seekerlings from Ratchet, who was more than happy to discharge them from the med bay. I hope, thought Starscream, I relaly hope that these little mechs will not become holy terrors like our other little twins. Starscream and Sunstreaker had no idea what trouble they would be in for once they unleashed 5 sparklings on their quarters. Looks like someone is going to have some explaining to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, and Starstreaker are my creations. This is Starscream and Sunstreaker trying to deal with five little troublemakers. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream (Armada) was trying to watch the five little ones as his sparkmate, Sunstreaker (G1), was still sleeping after having given birth to the triplet seekerlings Afterburner, Sidestreaker, and Sunburn. Starscream was amazed at one thing, having the little ones around calmed the older two twins down a little bit. Starstreaker was happy to have little brothers that looked just like him, except for color while Sunscream was not really sure what to make of the whole situation.

The little sparklings seemed to behave pretty well for Starscream, though he could tell that certain ones were going to be trouble once they figured out how to do so. Starscream kept an especially close optic on Starstreaker and Sidestreaker because those two together were bound to be trouble. Afterburner and Sunburn, while they were screamers, took more after Sunscream, who would quietly cause chaos when he was not satisfied with what was going on. Yep, poor Screamer and Sunny had their hands very full. But the worst part was yet to happen, as all of the sparklings had inherited Sunny and Screamer's curiosity.

Soon though, Sunny was up and showered. Starscream even could not believe how picky his sparkmate was on looking good, especially since Sunny was off the market, but once like that always like that, Starscream figured. Starscream, having gotten tired from watching the little ones, went to bed while Sunny came out to watch the little ones. Unbeknownst to their creators, the sparklings had communicated with each other that daddy Starscream you don't mess with, but it is ok to drive mommy Sunstreaker nuts unless daddy says otherwise. It did not take long for Starstreaker and Sunscream to teach this to the triplet little seekerlings, who were only about 1 earth day old, and the problem was that the little ones took it to processor right away. The moment Starscream left the room and Sunny entered, Sunny had no idea the hell he was going to be in for.

Starstreaker and Sunscream were the first to go after Sunny, but they made it look innocent enough. Starstreaker brought Sunscream over, while Sunscream acted sick. Sunny, falling for the ruse, picked up little Sunscream, and before long Sunscream purged his tanks on Sunny's yellow chassis. The revulsion on Sunny's faceplate was enough to make all five sparklings laugh with delight. Sunstreaker, not realizing what was going on, set the little one down and went into the washroom to clean up as the warm sparkling puke ran down his armor. _Why me_ , he thought, _why the hell does everything happen to me?_ .

Meanwhile, the little triplet seekerlings were learning something that I am sure mommy and daddy would not be proud of, how to be brats to mommy, as they could see how much fun the older twins were having driving mommy crazy. Sunstreaker showered while the five little sparklings sat in the family room, just laughing at what had happened. Starscream was in a sound recharge, or he would have put a stop to this. And then Sunscream got an even crazier idea, but Starstreaker and Sidestreaker did not like it because it was not sneaky and they were not ones to be quiet, so they let Sunscream, Afterburner, and Sunburn, go and run through the tunnels that ran all over the base.

And before Sunny came out of the shower, three of the little sparklings were long gone, "lost" in the many tunnels of the base. Sunscream was taking his little brothers around to teach them how to get from here to there and also who they should listen to and who they could play around with, as it was important to know. Afterburner and Sunburn, loving all this attention, crawled through the dirty, filthy tunnels, knowing their creators would flip when they saw them covered in dirt, not so much daddy, but mommy sure would. Starstreaker and Sidestreaker stayed at their quarters, trying the divide and conquer routine. Poor Sunny, he had no idea what he was in for.

Sunny came out of the shower, fresh and clean only to find little Starstreaker and Sidestreaker demanding his attention, so much so that Sunny did not realize that the other three were not around. Starscream, having fully recharged, woke up as the little ones were very loud. Thinking it was all five, Starscream headed out to the family room. He finds Sunny doing his best to calm Starstreaker and Sidestreaker down, but not doing a very good job. Starscream laughs slightly until he looks around the room and does not see the other three sparklings. _Oh Shit, where did they go_ thought Screamer.

It was then that Starscream realized what had happened, the sparklings had tried the divide and conquer trick and since only one parent/creator was watching, it was easily pulled off. Starscream knew of this trick because he had done it with his triplet brothers when they were sparklings, giving their creators multiple spark attacks. Starscream finally realized what he creators/parents had to put up with no that he had his own sparklings, one set of twins and one set of triplets and both sets little hellions. Starscream, having always been a curious one when he was younger realized something, that trait had been inherited by his little sparklings.

Meanwhile, crawling through the tunnels, Sunscream was giving Afterburner and Sunburn a different type tour of the base. As the three crawled on, they came to a vent, when they peaked through they found Hotshot's room. Hotshot looked bigger than Sunscream remembered him, but the three little ones did not know that Hotshot was pregnant, but Sunscream introduced Hotshot quietly and told the little ones that Hotshot was one they could play with, but when he said enough, he meant enough. The two little seekerlings saved the info in their little processors before following Sunscream further through the tunnels. Hotshot thought he heard something, but hearing nothing further, he went back into recharge as the developing sparklings were taking all his energy.

Meanwhile, back at the quarters, when Sunny finally managed to get Starstreaker and Sidestreaker down for a nap, Sunny looked at his sparkmate, exhausted. Starscream could see the weary and worn look in his mate's optics. Starscream knew then what he needed to do. Starscream needed to find the three other little sparklings before they got outside where the Decepticons could find them. The question was would Starscream find them in time.

Meanwhile, the three sparklings kept crawling through the base's tunnels and judging yelling and screaming that they heard coming from the next vent, they knew that they were near the med bay. Afterburner and Sunburn were scared of the screaming and yelling as they recognized the voices of Ratchet (G1) and Sideswipe (G1). Hearing the pinging metal hitting various places, made the little one realize that the med bay may not always be the safest place, but none of the little sparklings realized that it was Ratchet's way of expressing his frustration at the war still going on. The three little ones quickly crawled on, as they did not want Ratchet to find them in the vent shaft as they knew they were no supposed to be there. And so the little trio crawled on, not realizing the grief they were causing their creators.

Next the little trio crawled on and found yet another vent, but this one was beneath them. And since all three were curious, they all three crawled onto the grate, not realizing that it could give away at any moment. As the curious sparklings looked down, they saw that they were over Prowl's office. Prowl (G1) and Jazz (G1) were having a private discussion about wanting sparklings, though neither wanted to bring sparklings in to the world with war still going on. Sunscream informed Afterburner and Sunburn that Prowl was not a mech to mess with while Jazz was cool, but when both said enough they meant it. Sunscream explained that Starstreaker had learned that the hard way. Sunburn and Afterburner took the info to heart and were going to crawl on when they suddenly heard the metal grate below them give way.

Suddenly the two sparkmates were interrupted when the vent to Prowl's office fell crashing to the floor, bringing three little curious and dirt covered sparklings with it. And while Prowl easily caught little Afterburner and Sunburn, Jazz had to leap up and contort himself to catch the bigger Sunscream. The sparklings were so surprised that they became quiet. Prowl and Jazz, unaware that there were now five sparklings and not just two stood there and looked at each other. And as they were trying to figure out what had happened, Optimus Prime walked in. i This is so not my day /i thought Prowl, as he and his sparkmate Jazz turned and faced Optimus, holding the little sparklings in their arms.

Optimus held back a laugh, as he had never seen Prowl and Jazz get caught in such a predicament. But being the leader that he was, he could control his laughter, and helped to ease the awkwardness of the situation. Prowl and Jazz were surprised to realize that these dirt covered little sparklings belonged to Sunstreaker and Starscream, two of the vainest mechs on the base. Prowl and Jazz handed Optimus the little ones before the three headed off to Screamer and Sunny's quarters, as the three wanted to see the looks on Screamer's and Sunny's faceplates when they saw just how dirty their little sparklings were. It was a mean trick they knew, but it was not too often that Prowl had a chance to get one up on poor Sunstreaker.

After searching around the quarters, Starscream suddenly realized that the little ones must have left the quarters, but before he could go out looking for the little ones, the door to their quarters slid open and then, at the door stood Prowl, Jazz, and Optimus. Starscream did not understand until he looked at what Optimus and the others were carrying. Each bot was carrying one little sparkling, one dirt covered little sparkling to be more precise. Starscream was in such shock that he passed out right then and there, but the three older bots did not move as they were waiting for Sunny to come out.

Sunny, having heard the crash, woke up from recharge and ran out, figuring one of his little sparklings had caused a problem, but instead all he found was Starscream passed out on the floor and Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz holding three dirty little sparklings. Sunny looked closer and then realized that the three dirty little sparklings were his and his sparkmates, and Sunny passed out, crashing right on top of Starscream. Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz could not help but laugh. And while Sunny and screamer lay passed out on the floor, Optimus took Afterburner and Sunburn from Prowl and Jazz and went to get them cleaned up while the other two officers, satisfied with the prank they had pulled, walked away laughing.

During the bathing process, Sunscream informed his brothers, in their sparkling speech, that while Optimus was ok to play around with, he was not to be messed with, basically saying that what Prime said was law. Afterburner and Sunburn looked up into Optimus's optics and then back at Sunscream, and agreed. Optimus, though unsure what Sunscream was teaching his brothers, was relieved when all three behaved for him. Soon, though bath time was over, and Optimus set the three little troublemakers in their berths and the three little ones fell into recharge, Optimus remained until the sparkmates came back online. Starscream came back online first, followed by Sunstreaker, although both were embarrassed when they looked up and saw Optimus Prime in their quarters. Optimus informed the two of where he and the others had found the little sparklings. Sunstreaker and Starscream were surprised by how far the little ones had gone, but the two did agree to keep a better optic on their little ones. And then Optimus left.

Finally, after having all five little ones deep in recharge, Screamer and Sunny were finally able to share some intimate moments. The two played their foreplay game before they interfaced, though this time it was Sunny's time to play the dominant partner. Starscream let Sunny as sunny had just given birth. Little did Starscream realize he would come to regret that decision in just a few months down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, and Starstreaker are my creations. This is Starscream and Sunstreaker trying to deal with five little troublemakers and Starscream finds out about his new condition. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

A month down the road

Sunny was doing better as the little ones were starting to obey him more, though he still had trouble with the fact that the little triplet seekerlings were quite the messy hellions, always messing up his paint job. And every time he took a shower, the sparklings would go seeking trouble, until Sunny got an idea and brought all the little ones into the washroom with him. Though it was not very roomy, it at least kept the little ones from crawling through the filthy tunnels that went throughout the base and prevented Prowl from getting a leg up on the troublemaker.

However, this morning was different from many that had gone by in the past month, as it was after 10 am and Starscream was still deep in recharge. Sunny knew that Starscream went to bed early last night, at 9 pm, and so Starscream not being up alarmed Sunstreaker, as Sunny had to head to his patrol soon, and Starscream was supposed to watch the sparklings, as Starscream had the day off. But since his sparkmate was not up and Sunny had to leave, Sunny contacted his twin Sideswipe (G1) to help watch the little brats. Sides agreed to watch the little ones until either Starscream woke up or Sides had to go to work, as Sides shift started later. Sunny, although he was concerned about Starscream, left Starstreaker, Sunscream, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, and Sunburn with their uncle as Sunny could not afford to be late for his shift.

Meanwhile, Starscream was not feeling his best. He suddenly woke up and then checked his internal clock, it was after 10 am. He swore as he realized that the little ones were now gone as he was supposed to watch them. But since Sunny had found a temporary babysitter, Starscream figured he should go get checked out as the seeker could not understand the bizarre symptoms he was having. He craved lots of energon, he recharged longer than usual, he was putting on weight, but those were not the strangest symptom. Starscream was baffled as his abdominal armor turned from reddish to slightly more pinkish. Starscream was horrified, as he could not understand what had caused the discoloration, as while the boys had paints, they had no colors that could form this shade of pink. Since the seeker was disturbed by this new development, Starscream left his quarters to see Red and Ratchet about the new development before checking in with Sideswipe about the boys.

Once the seeker reached the med bay, he went in, though he tried using his arms to discreetly cover the discolored area on his abdomen. Starscream was upset that this discoloration was messing up how his own paint job looked, but he wanted Red or Ratchet to check it out to make sure that it was not something more significant. Red Alert, upon seeing the Seeker, led the seeker to a berth to perform an examination. Red Alert began to ask why the seeker had come to the med bay, and Starscream began explaining his symptoms. And as Starscream talked, he failed to realize that he had removed his arm that was covering his metal discoloration. Red, not saying anything for fear he would upset the seeker, continued to listen as he looked at the small discoloration that Starscream had been trying so hard to hide. Red, puzzled by this unheard of symptom, decided it would be best to check Starscream out and so Red ran tests and scans.

At the end, he could only figure out one conclusion, and Red figured that Screamer was not going to like what he had to say, but as a medic, Red was required to report his findings to the one he was treating. And so, with some hesitation and reservation, Red told Starscream something that made the seeker pass out. Red told Starscream he was pregnant with triplets, and though gender was unable to be determined at this time, Starscream's faceplate went ghostly white just before passing out. Red, noting the discoloration once again, thought i and if I had to guess, they are going to all be girls /i but the medic did not want to say anything further as he had no proof.

Once Starscream got back on his feet, he realized it was almost noon, and Sides started his shift at 1, and so Starscream ran quickly to Sides room, as Sides was the only bot that was off right now that Sunny trusted the sparklings with, to pick up the little sparklings, hoping that they had not gotten dirty or headed off in 5 different directions as Starscream was in no mood or shape to chase after the young ones. Starscream wondered just how he was going to break the news to Sunny who was already tired trying to keep up with five little mechs, 4 of whom were little seekerlings. Starscream just sighed as he went to pick up the sparklings, having forgotten the discoloration on his belly.

Sideswipe was having trouble with the little ones when there was a knock at the door. Hoping it was Starscream, Sideswipe eagerly opened the door, taking a long, thankful yet concerned look at the seeker. Sides noticed the discoloration on Starscream's belly, but not wanting to agitate the seeker, Sides said nothing. Instead, Sides led five very tired little mechs to the seeker. Starscream could only carry the three little ones, and so Sides helped carry the tired twins. Sides, having grown fond of the seeker, decided to contact Sunny, in hopes that Sunny could find out what was wrong with the seeker.

After receiving the message from his brother, Sunstreaker hurried out of his post, as he was granted permission by Prowl, who knew of the lambo's little family. Sunny ran to their shared quarters, and as soon as Sunny came, Sides left to go cover for his brother. Sunny was concerned as Starscream did not look well, and then Sunny noticed the pink discoloration on Starscream's abdomen. Sunny was relieved that Sunscream, Starstreaker, Sunburn, Afterburner, and Sidestreaker were asleep as it allowed Sunny and Screamer time to talk, though Starscream looked like he could crash back into recharge at a moment's notice.

Starscream, realizing that his mate was concerned for him, told Sunny that the seeker had gone to see Red Alert today. Sunny knew immediately that something was serious as Starscream did his best to avoid the med bay at all costs, especially since many of the Autobots still did not trust the seeker. Sunny went up to sit by his mate, who was sitting awkwardly on the bot sized couch. Sunny made sure Screamer was comfortable before sitting down himself. Sunny snaked his left arm around his slightly smaller mate, in an effort to try and comfort the distraught seeker. Starscream, feeling that now was the best time to tell his mate, let the secret come out.

"Sunny, I'm…I'm…preg…preg…I'm pregnant" the seeker quietly said, casting his optics downward, hoping that Sunny would not give him grief.

Sunny was floored. This is not something that he expected. Seeing that Starscream was distraught about it, Sunny continued to comfort his mate. Sunny was as concerned as he was happy. Something was not right. The yellow bot would have to keep a sharp optic on his mate because if the pink discoloration was any indication, trouble was on its way.

And so, offering a soothing and loving hug, Sunstreaker replied, "No matter what happens, I will be there for you". Starscream smiled, relieved that his sparkmate was very supportive of him and their unborn sparklings.

And to himself, Sunny thought _at least it is not my paint job that will get ruined this time_.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, and Starstreaker are my little creations. This is Starscream and Sunstreaker trying to deal with five little troublemakers and Starscream deals with his condition. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

2 months later

Starscream was really starting to show as he was three months pregnant and was having difficulty walking any distances without help since his balance was off kilter due to his distended pregnant abdomen. Starscream was still upset that the pink discoloration to his abdomen seemed to remain and even grow slightly larger as the sparklings grew. Sunstreaker, while he was very supportive of his mate, was very glad that it was Starscream carrying the little ones this time and not the yellow racer. Starscream did not like what was going on with his body, but there was little he could do about it until the little unborn sparklings were born.

And so, resigned to looking fat and having a blemish on his abdomen, Starscream slowly got himself out of the berth, making his way slowly toward the couch in the family room. The little mech sparklings had learned to be careful around Screamer, as something about his pregnancy made all the little mechs wary of hurting the older bot. Starscream thought it strange, but then thought nothing of it as it meant the normally little hellions would behave for him, and he relished that fact as he had little energy to spare.

And while Starstreaker and Sidestreaker were cautious, it was Sunscream, Afterburner and Sunburn that were very protective of the seeker's distended abdomen, which the seeker could not understand, but at least the little ones were not wandering off, at least for him. The little sparklings still loved to drive sunny nuts by getting dirty or going off in all directions, but the little ones were pretty well-behaved for Starscream, and since they were behaved, Starscream fell into recharge on the couch. Starstreaker and Sunscream noticed, got a blanket, covered the seeker, and then set about watching the little seekerlings. You see, it was not that the little ones could not behave; it was that more often than not, they decided not to behave, especially for their parents.

On one particular night, Sunny returned home and found Starscream recharging on the couch, but that was not what surprised the yellow Lamborghini, what surprised the yellow bot was the fact that the five little sparklings were curled up on and around the seeker. Sunny could not help but soften as he looked at the adorable scene in front of him. It was a much different scene than he had expected to see, but he was happy as it meant no one needed a bath and no one was lost. Sunny looked closely.

Curled up on the seeker's chest was Sunburn and Afterburner, arms crossing over the seeker's distended abdomen. Sunscream was lying directly on top of the distended abdomen, as if protecting the unborn sparklings. Starstreaker and Sidestreaker were lying beside the seeker, one on each side, supported by the seeker's wings. Unfortunately, there was no room for Sunny, as Starscream was lying on his back, and while Sunny knew the position was not the most comfortable for the seeker, he did nothing as he did not want to wake the little ones or disturb the scene, and so Sunny headed for the berth to sleep alone. He soon fell asleep, though he missed the warmth of his sparkmate.

When Starscream woke the next morning, he found himself stiff but did not stir as he realized that all five sparklings were still asleep on top of him. Starscream felt a little bad as he could see into the room he shared with his sparkmate and watched as Sunny shook while recharging alone in the large berth. But not wanting to wake the little ones, Starscream remained where he was. He enjoyed the fact that the little ones were behaving and not running around. Starscream would talk to his sparkmate later, but for now, he decided to fall back into recharge, all his and his sparkmate's precious sparklings surrounding him.

Starscream, while not enjoying all the pain and discomfort of being pregnant began to understand something more. He realized that while it did ruin his paint job and distort his wonderful seeker figure, there was more to it than that, as he realized he carried precious little lives within his body, new sparklings that could potentially help to end the futile and stupid war that had been going on for ages. And though Starscream could not stand the pink discoloration on his swollen abdomen or the fact that he had to have other bots help him around the base and his shared quarters, he realized, as he looked down on all the precious little sparklings around him, that all this pain and effort would be worth it if the little ones that were now growing inside him were just as precious as the ones that recharged on him now.

Sunny, waking up the next morning alone in the large berth, found the five sparklings still recharging on top of Starscream. Thinking that it was ok to attempt, Sunny started trying to remove the little ones from his sparkmate and put them back in their own berths. But when Starscream suddenly woke up and gave Sunny an intense, angry glare, Sunny stopped. Sunny had learned a month ago not to mess with a moody seeker. Starscream, though understanding how Sunny felt, told the lambo in no uncertain terms to leave the little ones alone. Sunny felt dejected as not only had he had to spend the night alone, but his sparkmate had quietly yet sharply yelled at him for trying to take care of the little ones. Sunny was on the verge of leaking energon from his tired optics.

Starscream, feeling the emotional pain and hurt in his own spark, gently reached out to his sparkmate and sent love and caring across the bond, causing the yellow bot to look up and realize that his sparkmate was not rejecting him, but was doing what he felt best for the little ones. Sunny, feeling much better, carefully maneuvered around the recharging sparklings, and gave his sparkmate a gentle hug and a tender kiss before heading off to the shower. Starscream was glad when Sunny finally headed to the shower. Phew, the seeker thought, disaster avoided. And with that, Starscream once again fell into recharge, not knowing the three little ones inside him would soon reveal their gender to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, and Starstreaker are my creations. This is Starscream and Sunstreaker trying to deal with five little troublemakers and Starscream deals with his condition. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

2 months later

Starscream was on bed rest now, his swollen abdomen right in his view. He was so big with the little triplets that he required constant assistance to even do something as simple as turnover in the berth. Sunstreaker was assigned to take care of his sparkmate and their little family, which made Starscream and Sunstreaker happy, but tired at the same time. The pink discoloration on Starscream's abdomen had grown as his abdomen continued to swell as the little unborn sparklings continued to grow. Starscream now understood how Sunny felt when he was carrying the triplet seekerlings. Sunny, understanding what Starscream was going through, was a very caring sparkmate despite the fact that he was a well-known prankster. Sunny was intelligent enough to realize that it was not a good idea to prank his sparkmate when his sparkmate was in such a delicate condition.

A few days ago, Ratchet checked over the seeker, much to the relief of the seeker, as Starscream trusted Ratchet more than Red Alert, although few could say or would say why, including Starscream himself. Ratchet, having noticed the pink discoloration on Starscream's abdomen was very concerned. This was the first time Starscream was able to get into see Ratchet, and Red had neglected to mention it, not realizing that it was not normal on a seeker.

Ratchet was instantly concerned, as this could indicate complications for the seeker. Ratchet quickly scanned Starscream's swollen abdomen. Fortunately, all three unborn sparklings were developing like normal, but something did not seem right to the old medic. Ratchet kept this to himself, as he did not want to stress out the high-strung seeker, for the stress would exacerbate the potential problem. And so the only thing that Ratchet told the seeker was that he was carrying triplet femmes. Starscream passed out, missing the femme part. All he heard was triplets, and thinking back to his own little triplet seekerlings, he passed out as he feared that they would be holy terror mechs.

After Sunny came to the med bay to rescue his sparkmate that day, Sunny was told by Ratchet that the little ones were triplet femme Lamborghinis, but he was also told to keep an optic on Starscream as Ratchet could not put his finger on it, but something was very wrong. Sunny, worried about his family, dragged Starscream's temporarily offlined frame out of the med bay and gently dragged the seeker home, wondering what Ratchet meant by something being wrong. Sunny decided that whatever the medic meant, it was important as it could affect the health of their little sparklings. Sunny had a little difficulty getting his sparkmate back to their shared quarters, but he eventually made it, though he needed a shower as he had worked up quite a "sweat." _Man, Screamer, you are a heavy son of glitch_ Sunstreaker thought to himself.

Sideswipe had been watching the five little sparkling mechs. Sides, seeing his brother struggle with his passed out mate, offered to help and together the twins got the expecting seeker on the bot sized couch. Thankfully, all the five little sparklings were in their own berths, deep in recharge, or things would have been more of a mess than they already were. Sunny, after having heaved his mate onto the couch, crashed right next to his mate. He was too exhausted to go any further. Sides, seeing the peaceful scene, left, as he did not want to be around if Starscream got really moody, if the sparkmates got horny, or if the sparklings decided to be a nuisance.

_What the hell am I going to do with three triplet femme racers_, Sunny pondered to himself, thinking back to what the older medic, Ratchet, had told him. And then it hit him right between the optics – somehow the little mechs knew that these little unborn sparklings were femmes, hence explaining how protective of Screamer they were, especially little Sunscream who, so far, was the only sparkling that had been sparked by Starscream. And now it made sense as to why Sunscream was so protective, even more so than the others, as it was his "mother" giving carrying his siblings, and he was very happy that all his siblings were going to be femmes. And with that all figured out, Sunny finally fell into recharge on the couch curled around his precious and pregnant sparkmate.

Meanwhile, in the med bay Ratchet looked up something in his medical books regarding pregnant seekers and found something that made him very wary. He would have to carefully watch Starscream as the pink discoloration was a rare abnormality, particularly for seekers, that could indicate a much larger problem than just a discoloration of the metal coloration. This could potentially be something was very serious or life threatening to the seeker and/or the unborn sparklings. Ratchet headed out of the med bay to discuss this new found development with Optimus Prime, as Optimus was the only one who Screamer and Sunstreaker would listen to. Ratchet just hoped that it was not too late to help Starscream.

The next day, Sunny and Screamer found themselves tangled up and wound up in each other's limbs on the bot sized couch. They were in a very awkward position, but that was soon rectified. The sparklings were whimpering, wanting out of their cribs. It took a good 15 minutes for the two sparkmates to separate. Once separated, they got their endearing little sparklings up. Sunscream was the first to notice that Starscream's discoloration had changed from soft pick to bright pink, something was definitely not right, but what did this mean? Sunny could only hope that it was benign as he too now noticed the spot had changed from soft pink to bright pink and had increased in size yet again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, and Starstreaker are my creations. This is Starscream and Sunstreaker trying to deal with five little troublemakers and Starscream deals with his condition and its complication. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

3 months later

Starscream was flustered as he had been on strict bedrest since he was about 5 months along, only allowed up to go to the bathroom. Other than that, he had to stay off his feet. Starscream was never known to be a patient bot and all this sitting around made him irritable. But his swollen and distended abdomen caused even more discomfort for the meticulous seeker. The bright pink discoloration had not disappeared but instead had grown bigger as the sparklings developed. Starscream did his best to hide it, but it was hard to hide something that stood out that much, and since Starscream was bedrest anyway, Starscream never left their shared quarters, instead, sending Sunny to get things for him just the way Sunny did to Starscream when Sunny was pregnant with the triplet seekerling brats, who were not brats all the time but still.

Starscream was lying in the berth on his left side, trying to drink energon that Sunstreaker was helping to feed him, as Starscream was not feeling very well. He felt like he could sick. Sunny thought that some warm energon might help soothe the seeker's tanks. Starscream, willing to try anything to feel better allowed his sparkmate to feed him. Starscream did not like being so dependent on others, but Sunny treated his sparkmate with respect so that Starscream was allowed to do what he could independently, which was not much, but it made the seeker feel slightly better. The little sparklings were getting excited, and while their creators worried about how the mechs would do with three little femmes, the mechs were very helpful in trying to help Sunny get ready for the new sparklings. Sunny was relieved that the sparklings had decided to behave.

Sunny kept watch on the bright pink discoloration on Starscream's abdomen, and watched it as it grew as the little sparklings grew, neither yet knowing that it was from a rupture that could kill Starscream and the little femmes if it was not taken care of soon. It was the reason that Starscream was not feeling the greatest right now, but since Ratchet and Red Alert (armada) were busy, no medic was able to come down and check the seeker out right now, though the spot was always on Ratchet's mind as only he knew of the potential complication it could create.

Suddenly, Starscream screeched out in pain. Sunny backed away, afraid of what was going on. Starscream did not scream or screech in pain very often. Sunny looked, but did not see anything wrong. Then Starscream started swearing in every known language, and in some of the most colorful language that Sunstreaker had ever heard, and he had been sworn at be Ratchet when Ratchet was in a foul mood. Sunstreaker then realized that there was a real problem as Starscream was usually able to control himself around the sparklings, but not now. Sunny quickly sent the triplets to sideswipe, his brother, while he sent Sunscream and Starstreaker to the med bay to get one of the medics as this was an emergency. The two twins ran off to the med bay, running as fast as they could. Sunstreaker could only watch as his sparklings went to get the medic as he sparkmate writhed in agony on the berth.

Meanwhile, once the little twins made it to the med bay, they had trouble getting any attention as many bigger bots were wondering around in various states of repair. In fact, it was not until they nearly plowed into Optimus Prime that the little ones got noticed at all. While not a med, the little twins felt Optimus could help them and so the little twins told Optimus what the issue was. And after hearing what the little ones said, plus remembering what he and Ratchet had discussed several months ago, Prime immediately ran to grab Ratchet and Red as well as Ironhide and a gurney. Ratchet took one look at Prime and then at the twins he was carrying and Ratchet swore under his breath, something was wrong with either Starscream or Sunstreaker, but judging by the quick and worried chirps and beeps of the sparklings, it had to do something with Starscream. Ratchet just prayed that whatever happened that they would get there in time.

Ratchet, Red Alert, Ironhide, and Optimus ran down the hall with the gurney following the little sparklings. Once they reached Sunny and Screamer's quarters, all of them could tell something was wrong as they could hear Starscream swearing at the top of his lungs in every language he knew, which was quite a few. They could also hear Sunny panicking.

When the bots went in to see what was happening, they were shocked. Sunny was leaking energon from his optics, as Starscream was getting moody, crazy, and losing energon. Ratchet took one look at the pink spot and saw that it had turned to blue. _oh shit_ he thought _we have to get these sparklings out now or both mom and sparklings could die._

Judging by Ratchet's reaction, the other bots knew something was very wrong. They quickly loaded up Starscream on the gurney and headed to the med bay, restraining Starscream so he could not hurt himself or others, while letting the seeker continue screaming and swearing. While it was not as loud as it had been, due to the seeker losing energy, it still meant that he was with them.

Then suddenly, it all went quiet. Starscream's optics were offline, which was not a good sign. He was no longer yelling and was barely circulating air, and barely moving at all. Sunny cried, trying desperately trying to reach out to his sparkmate, but feeling little if anything in return. Ratchet hooked up and energon drip and quickly prepared for surgery as there was no longer a choice, for if the medic did not operate, both Starscream and the little femme sparklings he carried inside him would surely die. There was no time to waste, as every second they waited, the chance of all four surviving dwindled.

Soon Starscream was in the surgical suite, monitored by Red Alert, Ratchet and First Aid while Ratchet began to remove the abdominal armor. What the three saw shocked them so much that they did not know why they had not picked up on this complication sooner, but all they could do now was do their best to save mom and sparklings.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, and Sunstar are my little creations. This is Starscream and Sunstreaker trying to deal with five little troublemakers and Starscream deals with his condition and its complication. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Ratchet was quickly and delicately working on Starscream in the surgical suite with Red Alert and First Aid while Optimus Prime and Ironhide tried to calm down the distraught Sunstreaker, who was pacing the floor, not just like an expectant father, but like a worried spouse, as Sunny was deeply concerned about what had happened to his sparkmate. Sunny did not like being kept out in the waiting area while his sparklings and his sparkmate lay on the surgical table hoping to survive.

In the surgical suite, Ratchet had removed the abdominal armor and was shocked by what he saw, Starscream's sparkling development chamber was rupturing, slowly killing Starscream and the three little femmes inside. Ratchet knew he had no choice but to remove the entire chamber out, as the sparklings had to come out as well. The pink discoloration on the seeker's abdomen was the sign since the beginning that the seeker's chamber was defective, but it was not caught till now. And the reason it was defective was due to the Decepticon medic that had helped Starscream give birth to Sunscream, and had accidentally nicked the chamber upon the removal of the large sparkling, but had never repaired it.

But before they could reach the defective chamber to get it out to save the seeker, they had to remove the little femme sparklings, whose sparks were moving much too slowly for unborn sparklings. Ratchet reached in and grabbed the first one he could get a hold of, a little fire engine red racer with yellow trim. Ratchet passed the little femme off to First Aid, who revived the little one before placing her into the special berth. She was spry, but she did not want to remain in the berth, as she wanted to be held and be held now!

Next, Ratchet pulled out a royal blue Lamborghini with white and red trim and silver optics. Ratchet also handed this little femme off to First Aid, but this little one was crying as First Aid received it, so there was little needed to revive this little one. First Aid had to laugh as this second one had definitely inherited Sunny's sense of humor as she sprayed sparking fluid everywhere, some even landing on First aid's faceplate. Yep, definitely Sunny's kid.

However, the last one was going to be tricky as she was buried far down in the chamber and she was leaking precious energon. She had the energon cord wrapped around her little neck. Ratchet did his best to quickly get at her as her little life depended on how fast he could reach her, and with every second that went by, she was slowly slipping away.

Ratchet worked faster than Red Alert and First Aid had ever seen him move before, and soon the little one was repaired and the energon cord was cut and taken from around her precious little neck. But even after the cord was cut and removed, the little one remained barely online and deep purple in color. Ratchet, after removing the defective sparkling development chamber, went to perform a dangerous procedure, a spark rubbing, to save the tiny little femme. It was the only way he could think of to save this precious little sparkling.

Everyone held their collective breath as Ratchet tried to save the little one while Red Alert repaired Starscream and his energon leaking innards. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop from across the room. And while all hoped that everyone made it through, there was no way of knowing what was going to happen. As Ratchet continued to rub the little spark, he soon was overwhelmed, as the spunky little femme came back online. The purple faded, and her true colors could be seen. She was blue, red and yellow, with a "birth mark" of a diamond-shaped form with a picture of a star and a sun inside. It was right on her little chest plate. Ratchet was unable to relax as he still had the great big seeker to worry about. And so ratchet quickly ran another energon drip into the seeker, and found that the seeker was keeping fluids n and not losing them. Ratchet could now go tell the others the happy news, but he was not expecting what he found outside the surgical suite.

Ratchet came out, hoping to talk to Sunstreaker only to find him passed out on the floor. Sunstreaker had been so worried about his sparkmate that he had forgotten to drink enough energon, and hence had passed out. Ratchet grumbled, but helped Ironhide and Optimus prime peel the Lamborghini off the floor and onto a med berth so that he too could receive an energon infusion. Ratchet, exhausted by what had just happened, finally settled down as it appeared that Sunstreaker was getting his color back and was starting to come around. Within 30 earth minutes, Sunstreaker was back on his feet and feeling much better, but he was still worried about his sparkmate who was still in the surgical suite.

Ratchet informed Sunstreaker about the births of the three femme sparklings. Sunny wanted to take a look at them, and so First Aid brought out the little femmes. Sunny was amazed as he looked at the little ones. They were so precious. Then he remembered that they still needed names. For the first femme, the little red and yellow one, he named her Blaze. For the second one, the royal blue with red and white trim and silver optics, he named her Bluebonnet. And for the last little one who was quite the little firecracker, he named her Sunstar, due to her "birthmark." Sunny was so happy, but then he felt a pain in his spark, as his he could feel that his awaking sparkmate was in a lot of pain. Sunstreaker, ignoring Ratchet' warnings, ran into the surgical suite and hugged his sparkmate. Fortunately, Starscream was all repaired.

Soon, Starscream came back online. Sunny was happy, but Starscream could tell that something was bothering his sparkmate. It was then that Sunny told Starscream that Ratchet had to remove the seeker's sparkling development chamber, and so while Screamer would be able to help produce sparklings, he would not be able to carry any more. Starscream, not wanting to carry anymore after his ordeal, and Sunstreaker talked and made the decision that for now they would lay off having any more sparklings, as they had 8 already and now it was time to raise the ones they had.

And so, after a couple of days in the intensive care of the med bay, Starscream and the little femme sparklings were released from the med bay, healthy as ever. And Sunny and Screamer brought the little femmes home to meet their brothers. All the little mechs wanted to meet their little sisters. Starstreaker and Sunscream helped Afterburner, Sidestreaker, and Sunburn meet the little femmes. And while Sunny and Screamer had been worried about how the boys would take having three little sisters, they need not have worried as the five mechs each took turns caring for their little sisters, with Sunscream leading the way. Boy, are the parents and creators going to have a hard time watching 8 little ones, but Starscream and Sunstreaker would not have it any other way.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Shootingstar, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Sparkles, Shimmer, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, and Sunstar are my little creations. This is Starscream and Sunstreaker trying to deal with five little troublemakers and Starscream deals with his condition and its complication. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A year after the little femmes were sparked)

Starscream and Sunstreaker were sitting on the bot sized couch, watching their little ones play. Sunscream and Starstreaker, being the oldest, were doing their best to play with all the other sparklings. Starstreaker was keeping the Sidestreaker and Sunstar entertained while Sunscream was playing with Afterburner and Sunburn, as they were quietly play fighting with each other. And over in the corner, little Blaze and Bluebonnet were quietly playing tea party with each other. Even Swindle his femme sparkmate Shootingstar, Starscream and Sunny's minicons, were watching as their sparklings Sparkles and Shimmer played with Blaze and Bluebonnet, and enjoying the game of energon tea party. Sunstar, the tomboy of the three femmes wanted nothing to do with the tea party, though it was obvious that the tough little femme loved both her sisters and the little minicon sparklings, even though she preferred to play with her brothers.

Sunny and Screamer thought back on just how the whole thing started. It was just an innocent drunken one night stand all those years ago. They were on two different sides of the war, Sunny being an Autobot and the Seeker had still been a Decepticon at the time this whole thing started. Fast forward a few years, some sparklings, and a few severe beatings as well as a few medical problems, and Sunny and Screamer were just happy with their family, though there was still the threat of the Decepticons, as Megatron was still alive and livid that Starscream and his two triplets had defected to the Autobot side. And so, it was that one of the seekers was always watching the little ones. Starscream was happy once the discoloration on his abdomen faded. He knew he would never be able to carry sparklings again, but he would still be able to help produce them should he and Sunny decide that they wanted more.

Thundercracker, having seen how happy his brother was, soon found his own mate in Jetfire. It took a year or so before Jetfire realized that Thundercracker was his sparkmate. Now Jetfire was pregnant and the couple was expecting twin sparklings. Thundercracker could not be happier and neither could Jetfire, although Jetfire was not found of the side effects of pregnancy. And it surprised all when little Sunstar went up and gently patted Jetfire's stomach and said "mech and femme." Jetfire, Starscream, Sunny, and Thundercracker just turned to look at the tough little femme, none realizing how sensitive and perceptive she was until that moment. And then she did something else not very common for her, she leaned down to kiss Jetfire's swollen belly before running off to roughhouse with her brothers. It was a touching as all now realized that Sunstar was really more than met the optic.

And as for Skywarp, the youngest seeker triplet, he had just found and bonded to his sparkmate, a kind loving sparkmate, known as Hotshot. The two were inseparable. And their high enthusiasm for each other shone through everything the two crazy fraggers did. And due to the two being slightly on the less careful side, Starstreaker, Sidestreaker, and Sunstar loved hanging out with them, as well as these three little sparklings loved to hang out with Sideswipe and his sparkmate, Override, though Override did her best to control how much pranking Sides did.

All in all, the base was a great place to raise the little ones, as Starscream and Sunstreaker had to laugh at how many times Starstreaker took his two favorite explorers with him, and the three ended up dirty from crawling through the tunnels before being found by Optimus, Prowl, or Jazz. Sunny learned that no matter how much you clean a sparkling, they will get dirty once again as soon as you turn your back, so Sunny learned to calm down about how clean the sparklings were. And if it was not Starstreaker and his crew crawling through the base, it was Sunscream, Afterburner and Sunburn. Man, those 6 sparklings knew how to get into more trouble than anyone on the base knew how to deal with. Fortunately, the sparklings had never wandered outside on their own, as the world was still not safe, due to the constant threat of Decepticon activity.

As for the other little femmes, they were quite well behaved, but they could be a handful if they wanted to be. Starscream was constantly getting pestered to join their tea parties, and the "sad-puppy dog optics" would get the seeker every time. And while Blaze and Bluebonnet did not like that their sister hung out with her brothers more than them, they loved her dearly as she was the youngest and smallest of the triplets. And while she never liked playing tea party, it was easier for the two to convince little Sunstar to play with them than some of their brothers. Sunscream and Starstreaker would play if no one else would, but the triplet seekerlings mech wanted absolutely nothing to do with it, which often upset the young femmes, who did not understand why they would not play with them.

All in all, though, despite the constant worry about attacks and the war, the little sparklings were playing and meeting other sparklings around the base. And all the sparklings, unknown to the adults, had formed their own little group, with little Slugbug and Kryptonight as the leaders. Yeah, Starscream and Hotshot had to explain the two older twins to their mates Skywarp and Sunstreaker, but all was forgiven and the two little ones were included in both families. And though war still loomed, all were excited to be helping to raise the next generation of Transformers.


End file.
